1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box for storing matches for use in connection with matches. The box for storing matches has particular utility in connection with protecting matches and making them readily available.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boxes for storing matches are desirable for housing matches. By keeping them in a weather resistant environment, the matches are prevented from degrading. Use of a lid, flap, and a latching mechanism improve safety by ensuring that the matches remain within the match holder. A replaceable strike strip allows the box for matches to be used for many years. Also, the provided adhesive strip lets the user place the box for matches anyplace where ready access to matches is desirable.
The use of decorative dispensing containers is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,401 to Ackerman discloses decorative dispensing containers. However, the Ackerman '401 patent does not have a replaceable strike strip, and has further drawbacks of requiring removal of both a case and a sleeve before objects enclosed within can be accessed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,762 to Gau discloses a box, specifically for matches. However, the Gau '762 patent does not have a strike strip, and additionally does not have a hingedly attached lid.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 30,981 to Doescher discloses a design for a match-box. However, the Doescher '981 patent does not have a strike strip, and also does not have a lid latching mechanism.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,236 to Galvez-Moran discloses a decorative match book type assembly and photographic display. However, the Galvez-Moran '236 patent does not fully enclose the matches contained within, and has the additional deficiency of lacking a replaceable strike strip.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,164 to Parein discloses a package for matches. However, the Parein '164 patent's self-lighting nature renders it more vulnerable to being misused by children, and it cannot be refilled with matches.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,742 to Muhlethaler discloses a match carrier including frangible protrusions that kindles a match upon withdrawal. However, the Muhlethaler '742 patent's self-lighting nature renders it more vulnerable to being misused by children, and it also has the additional deficiency of not being refillable with matches.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a box for storing matches that allows protecting matches and making them readily available. The Ackerman '401 patent and the Galvez-Moran '236 patent do not have replaceable strike strips. The Gau '762 patent and the Doescher '981 patent make no provision for a strike strip. The Parein '164 patent and the Muhlethaler '742 patent cannot be refilled with matches.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved box for storing matches that can be used for protecting matches and making them readily available. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the box for storing matches according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting matches and making them readily available.